Maddiplier: A Little Love Story
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **Hey guys! So, I decided to do a story based on myself and Markiplier. This is an ageplay story, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks!** Maddi and Mark had gotten closer the more they got to know each other. However, the two of them still have secrets they keep from one another. But when Maddi's invited to join the Markiplier tour, what happens when secrets are spilled?


**Hello everybody! My name is Maddi, and welcome to another story. As I had said, I really wanted to do a story based on myself. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but….well, this happened. I couldn't stop writing.**

**Now, I don't actually...you know. This story is fictional, is what I'm trying to awkwardly say. I would also like to mention that I'm actually 20 (soon to be 21) years old! So, the age gap between myself and Mark isn't too bad :p. Anyways, onto the story!**

Imagine: Maddi is into ageplay but no one else knows. She, sometimes, wets the bed too. Another secret that no one knows. She also happens to have a crush on the one and only Markiplier. What happens when Maddi falls asleep on the tour bus, and secrets are spilled?  
(In this story, Amy and Mark are not together. Even though I do love Amyplier!)

To say that Maddi was nervous would be an understatement. She had never really done anything like this before. When she had agreed to join the group on the tour, she hadn't actually thought that it would happen. And yet, here she was.

She chewed on her bottom lip gently, her baggage at her side. She had been instructed to only bring a small travel with the items that were needed, onto the bus. Her secret was nagging at her. Well, one of her secrets, which was bed wetting. She had accidents quite frequently, but no one in the group knew, and she was hesitant to bring her pull-ups onto the bus. If someone else saw them...she would be so embarrassed. Despite her group of friends being completely understanding, it was just embarrassing for her. Especially at her age.

Maddi watched as the others put their stuff onto the storage area of the tour bus, her nerves getting even higher. She had a Tiny Box Tim backpack with her items she planned to bring on the bus over her shoulder. It was her favourite bag, simply because Mark had given her when they had first been made. She also had another bag that held the rest of her stuff. She shifted from foot to foot in a nervous way, adjusting the strap on her backpack.

She glanced away from the tour bus, wondering if this was such a good idea. She had no pull-ups packed away in her Tiny Box Tim backpack, and she was concerned that maybe she should have put a few in. She had lost focused, her eyes on Mark's office which is where they had all agreed to meet. She physically jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turning to look at the person who had tapped her.

Wade held his hands up in a surrendering way, letting out a small chuckle. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Maddi. We were, uh, calling your name." He explained, gesturing to the storage area for their luggage on the side of the tour bus. "Did you want help putting your stuff in?" He offered.

Maddi shook her head, adjusting the bag on her shoulder before she picked up her other bag. "I'm just really nervous about all of this." She admitted, though she wasn't even the one doing the improv. It was just terrifying for her. She placed her travel bag in the storage compartment, shyly glancing at the others before she opened it up to take out a teddy bear. Surprisingly (sarcasm), it was one that Mark had given her for her birthday, and she slept with it pretty much every night. She quickly zipped her bag back up and turned to look at the others again.

Mark couldn't help but to smile a bit when he saw the familiar teddy bear in her hands. "It's nothing to be worried about, hun." He reassured her, placing a gentle hand on her lower back. "I'll...we'll take care of you." He corrected himself, not noticing the looks the others were giving him.

Maddi blushed slightly, glancing down at her brightly coloured shoes. She nodded her head a bit as she thought about Mark's slip up. She knew everyone else had heard it. But...what had Mark meant by that? She moved closer to Mark, gaining even more comfort from the small action.

Bob had to hold back a scoff as he watched the two of them. It was so obvious how they felt for one another. And yet...neither of them wanted to admit it. He shared a look with Wade, who could also tell that the two weren't so subtle.

Hell, pretty much even the fans knew. And Maddi hadn't even been on camera all that much. The way Mark tended to talk about her though, in his videos, or his livestreams, made his feelings more obvious to everyone.

"Okay. Are we all ready to go then?" He asked, his eyes drifting to each person. It was definitely going to be a crowded tour bus, with himself, Wade, Molly, Bob, Tyler, Ethan, Kathryn, Amy, and finally, Maddi. When he got nods from everyone, he rubbed his hands together in an excited way. "Let's get this tour started!" He called, watching as the others made their way onto the tour bus.

Maddi was the second last one to make her way on the bus, Mark trailing behind her. She paused when she saw how the beds were set up. They were all so...crammed together. She had hoped that, maybe, there would at least be more room than this. She kept her teddy bear close to her chest with one hand, while her other hand ruffled through her long brown hair in a shaky way as she continued to make her way onto the tour bus.

She took in the small bunk beds, and she all of a sudden felt so out of place; like she shouldn't be here. She was the newest of the bunch, and so she just felt like the most...left out. She didn't want to cause a commotion though. This wasn't about her. It was about the tour, Mark's tour, the fans, and everyone that had helped put it together.

Mark made sure everything was in order before he too made his way further into the tour bus. It was pretty small, but better than what he was expecting. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Maddi, who seemed to be frozen in her spot. "Are you...are you sure you're okay?" He asked her in a soft, caring tone.

That seemed to snap Maddi out of her thoughts, bringing her eyes up to look at Mark again. "Oh. Y-Yeah. Sorry. I just don't know where to, uh, sleep..." She admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly. She had seen Molly and Wade take one of the beds in the very back, and she knew that Ethan would probably get the other bed in the back too considering those two beds were the biggest.

"Oh. Just choose any bunk. It's not like anyone would be mad with your decision." Mark replied with a small chuckle. "We'll only be staying in the tour bus for a week or two anyways." He pointed out, picking up his own bag. He decided on a middle bunk, tossing his bag on top of it to claim it as his before he turned back to Maddi. "See? No big deal, really. Try not to overthink everything."

"Easy for you to say..." Maddi mumbled out from under her breath. She had to think about which bunk would be easier for her to get out of quickly, if she needed to. Which bunk would be easier to access the bathroom from. She finally decided on the bunk below Mark's before tossing her own stuff on the bed before she moved to sit down on it with a soft sigh, her teddy bear still rested in her lap. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was going on tour with Team Markiplier. It was all so surreal still.

It took about an hour for everyone else to chose their bunks too. As predicted, Ethan got the other bed in the back since he tended to move around a lot in his sleep. No one wanted him falling out of his bed. Bob chose the other bottom bunk, the one across from Maddi's. Amy chose the bunk above Bob's, with Kathryn choosing the one above hers. And finally, Tyler chose the bunk above Mark's. Or rather, he was left with it. None of them really minded though, since the bunks were only just meant for sleeping.

After the bunks were decided on, they all sort of slip off into groups. Tyler, Wade, Molly, and Bob decided to all hang out in the back area, just chatting amongst themselves. Ethan, Kathryn, and Amy were on one side of the tour bus couch, talking to each other while also each respectively on their laptop, tablet, and phone.

That left Maddi and Mark. The two had decided to stay near their bunks, though they could both hear the talking coming from both ends of the tour bus. Eventually, Mark got out of his bunk and hopped down to the ground carefully.

Maddi, who had been on her phone as well, turned away from it to see what the noise had been. She gave Mark a small smile before putting her phone off to the side and turning on her side a bit to face Mark more. She would have sat up, had the bunks been roomy enough to do so. "Hey." She greeted again in a small voice. "What's up?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing now that you've...kind of had a chance to settle in." Mark explained, giving her a small wink. "To be honest, I was kind of nervous about this whole thing too. I never thought that it would be possible." He commented. "I'm really glad you came though. It'll definitely make this whole tour even better."

"Eww. Can't you two flirt when we're not here? We don't need to hear that..." Ethan said, causing both Mark's and Maddi's heads to snap up. Neither of them had heard him make his way over. He couldn't help but to smirk at the bright red colour Maddi's face had turned to. "I just had to go to the bathroom and my innocent ears stumbled upon that." He scrunched up his nose in a teasing way, shaking his head as he got into the bathroom to do his business.

"Innocent my ass." Mark mumbled until his breath. It earned a small giggle from Maddi, which made him only grin wider. He really did love making her smile, and it was even better when he got her to laugh. He sat down on the floor in front of her bunk, managing to be eye level with her. "Are you feeling a little bit better?" He asked, the small smile on his lips still.

Maddi seemed to take a few seconds, before she nodded her head slightly. "Yeah. I...I think I'm just tired now. I didn't manage to get too much sleep last night." She rubbed at her eyes a bit. She didn't want to nap. Not now, when they had literally just gotten on the bus. She could wait. At least until they were actually a decent amount into their road trip.

Mark let out a small hum. "You should have a small nap. We can wake you up when we get to the first stop if you want me to." He offered, giving her a reassuring smile. He understood how she was sometimes, considering that he was an introvert himself. He was just better with handling it.

"Wh-...uh, no. I don't...I don't need a nap. I'll be fine for a little bit." Maddi replied, shrugging it off. She was still really nervous about falling asleep, but she knew it was bound to happen soon enough. She couldn't stay awake the whole tour.

Mark glanced up when Ethan came back out of the bathroom, watching him head back over towards the couch area. He then turned back to Maddi. "Do you want to… come and hang out with me for a bit? This floor's kinda hard and I don't think we'd both fit in a bunk." He teased.

Maddi chuckled softly before she nodded her head, waiting for Mark to get up before she wiggled her way out of the small bunk. The two then joined Kathryn, Ethan and Amy, though they decided to sit on the other couch. She sat cross legged beside Mark, letting out another soft yawn.

"I think the driver said we were stopping for some lunch before we got too far." Mark spoke up, stretching his arms a bit. The arm closest to Maddi stretched out across the back of the couch, almost as if he was putting it behind her.

Maddi hadn't seemed to notice, chewing on her bottom lip as she focused on the people across from them. "I could go for some food right about now." She admitted, brushing some hair behind her ear. She also hadn't eaten much the day before due to feeling anxious. But now that it was all actually happening, she felt, oddly, more relaxed. Or maybe it was just Mark's presence.

Mark slipped his arm down until it was actually on Maddi's shoulders, rubbing them gently before he gave them a light squeeze. He could easily tell she was exhausted. "Yeah? I can talk to the driver and get him to stop at the closest fast food place if you want." He offered.

Maddi could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks as she felt Mark's arm around her. It made her want to crawl into his lap and melt. She used the sleeves of her baggy sweater to hide her face, a small noise slipping out. She couldn't help but to think about how perfect Mark would be as a Daddy. He would fit the role perfectly. "M-Mark, I'll be okay for a little bit. Quit worrying about me." She mumbled out in a soft reply.

From the other couch, Amy, Ethan and Kathryn were all wearing smirks on their lips. They couldn't believe how oblivious Mark and Maddi were. "Him? Stop worrying about you? I'm pretty sure that's impossible." Kathryn was the one to speak up this time.

Mark used his free hand to throw the closest thing, which happened to be a plastic cup, at Kathryn. "Could we have a little privacy here?" He huffed out, though he was only kidding. How could they have privacy on a tour bus? It was sort of impossible at this point.

"I heard that food was mentioned?" Wade asked, as he, as well as Molly, Bob and Tyler, made their way back to the front. He paused though, when he saw the arm that was draped over Maddi's shoulders. He gave Mark a slight look, and then nudged Molly to focus her attention to the other two. "Oh my god..."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes. Food. The driver's making a stop soon enough, okay? And yeah. I'm comforting Maddi. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? A guy and a girl can be friends too, you know..." He mumbled out, tightening his grip on Maddi to bring her a little bit closer to himself.

"Sure." Tyler commented, sitting on the other side with Kathryn, Ethan and Amy. "Whatever you say, Markimoo." He teased, watching the Youtuber's face turn a light pink colour. It caused a few of the others to chuckle too, some of them silently wondering when they would just get together.

Maddi uncovered her eyes just enough so she could look at the new arrivals. She made eye contact with the smirking Tyler and it only made her shrink more into Mark's side.

Mark leaned in to press a light kiss to Maddi's hair. "Just ignore them. They're being smartasses again." He mumbled against her head, before he pulled away again. He was used to it by now so he didn't care all that much. He gave each of the others a warning look though, and soon enough, the conversation changed to the tour.

Maddi had only really been paying attention to bits and pieces of the conversation going on around her. It hadn't been obvious though when she, with her head tucked against Mark's shoulder, began to fall asleep.

No one else had seemed to notice. Until...

"Is she...is she sucking her thumb?" Amy asked in an unsure tone, interrupting the conversation that had been going on. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to make sense of the site in front of her. All eyes were now focused on Maddi now, despite the twenty year old still being asleep.

"Holy shit, she is." Bob commented with an eyebrow raised. She oddly looked rather vulnerable and innocent. It was actually...adorable. But odd for her age. He glanced up at Mark, a questioning look on his face. "Uh...have you ever...?" He asked.

And suddenly, all eyes were on Mark now. "Why are you guys looking at me? You think I knew about this?" He asked, whisper shouting as to not disturb Maddi. He saw a few nods and it caused him to glare slightly. Ever since he had asked Maddi to join them on the tour, everyone had gotten suspicious of the two. And, okay, sure. Mark had a slight crush on Maddi but he hadn't thought it was that obvious.

"Has she not like...spent the night at your house?" Kathryn asked. "How many movie nights have you guys had?" The group often had movie nights together (except for Molly, Wade, Bob and Mandy since they didn't live in LA), but whenever the rest of them left, it was usually just Maddi and Mark left. And she wasn't sure how many nights the two had spent together.

"Nope." Mark replied in an honest tone. "She's never spent the night. Whenever it gets late, and I offer for her to spent the night...well, she usually takes off." He added on. "Maybe this is why. She didn't want us finding out." He looked back down at Maddi, using the hand that wasn't wrapped around her to brush some hair off of her face.

The others all glanced at each other, unsure of what to make of this. No one had seen Maddi this vulnerable. She was usually one to hide herself from letting anyone in, which she had explained to them before. She had had her feelings hurt before so she had trust issues.

"Should we w-" Bob began to speak up again, but was cut off by Maddi stirring against Mark.

The youngest of the bunch (Ethan being the second youngest only by two months) let out a small noise as she moved around a bit. Her eyes fluttered open soon enough, and the confusion was written on her face when she was met with everyone practically staring at her. She hesitated, before she realized she had fallen asleep.

Her face flushed a bright red at all of the attention, before she began to internally panic. She felt her thumb in her mouth, and now she realized why everyone was staring. She shyly pulled it out and wiped it off on her sweater sleeve, before she calmly sat up. She rubbed at her eyes a bit with closed fists, too shy to look at the others. Her lower half didn't feel wet, thankfully. That was good. "I-I…." She began, about to make up some excuse as to why she was sucking her thumb but she really didn't have one. She was stuck. Her gaze was on her lap, still not wanting to look at the others.

"Did you have a good nap?" Mark asked, not giving the others a chance to speak up. He personally thought that Maddi sucking her thumb was adorable, but he knew that the others were confused. "You really were tired." He added on, one of his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

Maddi nodded her head slightly, bringing her eyes up enough to look at Mark. She was almost surprised to see a kind, bright smile on his lips, and her panicked feeling seemed to change to a relaxed feeling. "Yeah. I…I'm sorry. I thought I could, y'know, last longer." She admitted, dropping her eyes back down to her lap.

Ethan glanced at the others on the tour bus, a look of disbelief on his face. "Are we really all just going to sit here and pretend we didn't see what we just saw?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched up a bit now before he turned to look at Maddi. "You do know you were…sucking your th-" He started to say before Mark interrupted him.

"Come on Ethan. Leave her alone." Mark said in a small, warning tone. He knew how shy Maddi was and he didn't want the blue haired boy making it worse. "She doesn't want to get into it."

"It's…it's fine, Mark." Maddi spoke up again. "It's just that…when I was younger, I used to love my soother. When my parents finally got me to break the habit of sucking on a soother, I moved onto my thumb. And from there on…I never really broke the habit." She shyly explained, ducking her head even further to cause some of her hair to fall in front of her face yet again.

Thankfully, none of them had much time to dwell on it before the driver announced that they were stopping in a few minutes for lunch at a fast food restaurant.

Maddi didn't even hesitate to quickly excuse herself to go to the bathroom, locking the door up behind her before she looked up in the mirror. She splashed some water on her face, hoping to get rid of some of the heat that she could feel. She used a paper towel that was off to the side to wipe the water off her face, trying to collect herself.

Mark gave a soft knock on the bathroom door, before he spoke in a soft tone. "Maddi? Are you coming?" He asked. "We're at Subway now. Did you want me to just order for you?" He offered. By now, he knew Maddi's order since she always ordered the exact same thing.

"I-I'm coming." Maddi stuttered out, a slight frown on her lips. She chewed on her bottom lip gently before she made her way over to the door, making her way back out of the bathroom. She managed to give Mark a small smile, rubbing at the back of her neck in a shy way. "Sorry. I just needed a few… seconds." She apologized. She glanced towards the door, and was thankful to see that the others had already left.

Mark moved to let his hand rest on Maddi's lower back, rubbing it in a comforting way. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand." He reassured her, returning a small smile. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked.

Maddi relaxed at the comforting feeling of having Mark at her side, figuring that maybe this tour wouldn't be too bad after all.

Too bad she was horribly, horribly mistaken. Nothing was mentioned about her thumb sucking again, but something else had come up.

It wasn't until after the first show in Dallas when things started to go downhill. Maddi had managed to make it through night one with no accidents, but the day of the first show had been hectic and she had been nervous the whole day. She always got so shy and anxious when fans would come up to her, shocked that so many people actually wanted to talk to her.

When the show actually began, she hung out backstage and talked with Molly, Amy and Kathryn nearly the whole time. Or she was on her phone, gushing about how well the first show was going so far. Her anxiety was still running high, but mainly it was for the boys now. She didn't want anything to go wrong.

Nothing did, and soon the first show was over in the blink of an eye. It seemed like it was over way too soon. But the boys didn't want it to end, so before they got too comfortable in the backstage area, they decided on doing a Q&A with the crowd. What could possibly go wrong…?

They got through a chunk of questions with no problem, glad to have Kathryn and Amy to go through the audience with microphones. It was during the last question when the five boys on stage were asked a question that made them speechless. It was aimed towards Mark, and the others really didn't have anything to say.

The fan was obviously nervous, but at the same time excited. She gave Amy a small smile before taking the microphone from her. "Uh, hi! My name's Angela. I just want to start off by saying that I love all of you guys so much, and you all bring me great happiness." She admitted, a bright smile on her lips still. "But my question is actually for Mark." She added on, feeling a bit guilty.

"There are currently a lot of different ships floating around involving you, but I wanted to know if you have heard of one in particular. And I wanted to know if it was real." Angela explained, hearing a few murmurs from the crowd. She tried to ignore it, continuing on with her question. "Maddiplier? Which is you and Maddi. Are you two actually… a couple?"

From backstage, Maddi's head shot up when she heard the mention of her name. She was close enough to hear what was going on onstage, and she nearly died at the question. Her face heated up, and she sunk down into her seat, covering her face with a slight noise. She was nervous to hear the reply, though she already knew the answer.

Mark hadn't been expecting that. Honestly, he had been waiting for the typical Septiplier question. His own cheeks heated up when he heard the mention of Maddi's name. He hadn't realized that they too now had a ship going around. "M-Maddi? Oh. Uh, no. We're just friends." He clarified, trying not to let his blush get any worse. He heard some snickering from the others, and before he could close it up, the fan asked something else.

"Do you want it to be real?" Angela asked, curiosity on her face. "The way…the way you talk about her, well it makes it seem that you two are a couple already." She pointed out. "Do you have a crush on her…?"

Mark's mouth was still opened from originally planning on finishing up the conversation. He closed it back up though, glancing at the others. How was he supposed to answer this without totally embarrassing himself? He seemed to hesitate, before he reopened his mouth. "Maddi…she's a good friend of ours. She's a complete sweetheart and…anyone would be lucky to have her." He explained, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "I hope that answered your question." He added, before he stood up off the couch.

Mark was glad that it was left at that, as Amy and Kathryn made their way up to the stage again. They went back to the backstage area, while the group onstage said their thank you's, and closed up the show. Then the five of them made their way backstage, listening to the cheering of the crowd.

Maddi was near the stage area, and she was the first one to hug Mark as soon as he stepped off the stage. She buried her face in his chest, not caring at all that he was still sweaty. She needed him to know she appreciated him. "Thank you, Mark." She mumbled out.

Mark was taken off guard by the hug, only stumbling back a bit. He smiled softly though when he was greeted with the hug, pressing a light kiss to her hair. "I'm…uh, guessing you heard that?" He asked, to which he received a nod. "No need to thank me. I was just being honest." He commented, looking towards the others. He realized that all eyes were on them again, and it made him roll his eyes. He hadn't realized their relationship was that interesting to even their friends.

It was Wade who broke up the moment, clearing his throat. "We should probably shower while we have some extra time here." He commented, referring to the theatre they were currently at. It was a lot better than showering in the tour bus.

Maddi reluctantly pulled away, glancing over at Wade who now had Molly by her side. She fixed her sweater slightly, her almost daily blush slipping back onto her face. "Right. I…I think I'm gonna head back to the tour bus." She mumbled out. She didn't have to have a shower herself, so she figured it might be nice to have some alone time before the others joined her on the bus.

Mark was the only one that actually seemed hesitant for Maddi to go to the tour bus, moving to rest a gentle hand on her arm. He pulled it back though, letting it drop down to rest beside him. He had wanted to have a private conversation with the woman, but he knew that she was probably just as tired as most of them. "Make sure to take someone out there with you, okay?" He knew there was a slight chance that fans would already be waiting out back, and he didn't want Maddi running into any problems.

Maddi nodded her head in response, some of her hair falling in front of her face again. "I will, Mark. Don't worry." She added on, moving to grab her bag off the couch backstage. "You guys all did great." She gave the others a quick hug too, pretty proud of each of them. She was glad to call them her friends. Then, she headed out of the room rather quickly to make her way to the backdoor.

Bob watched the small woman walk away, before he turned to look at Mark. "Okay, that was the cutest thing ever." He commented to break the tension, which earned laughs from everyone except for Mark who blushed instead. "I was waiting for someone to ask about Maddi."

"I don't see why." Mark mumbled out in reply, rolling his eyes. "She's just a friend. I don't get why no one else asks about Amy or…or Kathryn." He commented, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, come on Mark. Quit kidding yourself." Amy replied, her arms crossing over her chest. "You know Kathryn's gay. And you don't talk about me the way you talk, or even look at, Maddi. The fans were bound to call it out eventually." She pointed out, a few of the others in the room nodding their head in agreement.

Mark shook his head, waving them off as he stood back up from the arm of the couch. "Leave it alone guys, okay? Girls and guys are allowed to be friends." He added on, before he headed towards the dressing room. He figured maybe he'd be able to get the first shower amongst them all.

Meanwhile, Maddi had successfully made it back onto the tour bus with some help from a bodyguard that had been backstage. There weren't too many fans lingering around by the backdoor yet, which she was thankful for.

She let out a soft sigh as she thought about everything that had happened that night. Well, mainly with the last question Mark had been asked. Was Maddiplier an actual ship? Did people want them together? She chewed on her bottom lip gently as she made her way into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas, which consisted of some soft Cookie Monster pyjama pants, and a loose-fitting Markiplier shirt. She then slipped on her bunny slippers, and stole one of Mark's sweaters to tug on over her shirt. She then grabbed her teddy bear as well, using it to cutely keep her company. She felt a lot more comfortable now, as she made her way towards the couch to wait for the rest of the group. She didn't know how much longer they would be, so she pulled out her phone to distract herself.

She went through some of her favourite Little Tumblr blogs, chewing on her thumbnail gently. She was so tempted to slip after such a long day, but she knew she couldn't. She _had_ to stay Big. So, she decided to switch over to Twitter. It wasn't long before she ended up laying down and falling asleep on the tour bus couch.

It was a long three hours later when the group finally made their way back onto the tour bus.

The eight of them piled onto the train, one by one, with Mark being the last one. He had said a small goodbye to the fans still hanging out around their tour bus/the back door, then made sure everything was running smoothly on the tour bus, before he was able to finally join the others. He nearly crashed into Tyler, since he had come to a stop almost right inside the door.

Molly was at the front, a shocked look on her face. She was silent as she glanced behind her at the others behind her. "Did…uh, did she really…?" She trailed off, referring to the scene on the couch. She turned back around, a slight scent in the air that made the others pause too.

Maddi was laid out on the couch still, her teddy bear snuggled to her chest and her thumb back between her lips. That, however, wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the medium sized spot that was near Maddi's crotch. Despite the fact that she was laying on her stomach, it was obvious what it was and where it had come from.

She had had an accident.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, making his way down towards the front of the group. He paused when he saw what the commotion was about, his heart nearly breaking. He already knew what kind of reaction they were going to get when Maddi woke up. He glanced at the others, before he looked back towards the woman on the couch. "I'll...I'll handle this guys." He whispered softly.

Just as the other seven were about to make their way to the back of the bus, Maddi began to stir. A soft noise slipped out, and soon she moved around a bit. She froze when she felt a familiar wetness near her crotch, her eyes widening. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth, her eyes fluttering open as she moved to sit up. She froze In her spot though, when she saw eight pairs of eyes looking at her. This was it. This was the moment when she would lose such a great group of friends. All because of her stupid Little side and her stupid bed wetting. Tears were gathering in her eyes, as she tried her best to tug the sweater she was wearing down and over her wet sleep pants.

Before she could even say anything though, Wade was stepping in and making his way over to her. "Hey. It's okay. Accidents happen." He reassured in a soft voice, crouching down to rub at her arm in a comforting way. "And none of us are going to make fun of you." He added, his voice genuine and a soft look on his face.

Molly nodded her head in agreement, moving a tad closer too in order to pet Maddi's long, brown hair. "How about you go shower, and we can clean this up, okay?" She offered, wiping at Maddi's cheek gently when she saw a tear fall.

"B-But…you guys d-don't have to. It was m-" Maddi began, only to get cut off by Tyler.

"No buts. We can handle this, kiddo." Tyler replied, moving to help her up and off the couch. "We'll make a stop at a…Wal Mart or something to get some cleaning supplies to clean up the cushion, and that it will be as good as new." He explained, as he handed her off to Mark in a gentle way.

Mark couldn't help himself, as he pulled the crying woman to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. The tears on her cheeks made his heart break even more. He adjusted their stance a bit, until his mouth was near her ear. "Please don't cry." He whispered softly, his hand rubbing her back in a soothing way. "No one's mad at you. Everything's okay." He continued on, reluctantly pulling away to look down at her.

"I-It's not. 'M too old to be having accidents, Mark! I shouldn't b-be having them!" Maddi replied in a soft sob, before she hid her face back in Mark's chest area.

Mark shook his head a bit, watching as the others had already gotten started on cleaning up the couch. Tyler was asking the driver to make a quick stop. Amy was grabbing a few items of cleaning supplies that they had on the bus. The other four were talking amongst themselves, on what to do about this...situation.

He pulled back again to look down at her, caressing one of her cheeks gently in her hand. "Age has nothing to do with it, sweetheart. As I said, accidents happen. It can happen to people of all ages." He reassured her again, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Go have a shower and then we'll have a talk." He added on, leading her off to the bathroom. "I'll grab you a towel and your bag and put them in the bathroom for you once you get in."

Maddi's heart sunk a bit at the thought of what their conversation was going to be about, but she didn't bother arguing as she made her way into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Her sleep pants were cold and uncomfortable by now, and she just wanted out of them.

Mark shut the door behind her once Maddi was in the bathroom, and then did as he said he would. He got her bag from her bunk, as well as a towel, before taking them to the small bathroom area that was on the tour bus. He could hear the shower running already, and figured Maddi was already in. However, he gave a knock on the door anyways.

Once he was given the okay, he made his way into the room. He put the bag on the closed toilet seat, and put the towel on top of the bag. "Just wanna give you a heads up that we'll be at Wal Mart in a few minutes." He commented, before he made his way back out of the room to join the others again. "How bad's the damage?" He asked, making his presence known.

"Nothing some soap probably couldn't fix." Kathryn commented from her spot on the other couch. She had her laptop out, and was googling on how to clean couch cushions. The information was surprisingly helpful, and she figured it would be an easy fix. "We'll need a few things from Wal Mart, but nothing too major."

Mark nodded his head, thankful that everyone was so understanding. Even though it shouldn't have been, it was still a surprise to him. "You have no idea how…much this means to me. You guys really are the best." He commented. "She's still emotional, but she's doing better."

"That's good to hear." Molly spoke up again, a soft smile on her lips. "We don't look at her any differently because of this. Hopefully she knows that."

"I was hoping to talk to her while you guys went into Wal Mart. You know. In…in private." Mark admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. He couldn't seem to meet their eyes either, and he knew that that only made it worse. It was as if he was guilty of something.

A look passed between a few of the others, before it was Bob who spoke up again. "Yeah. Of course." He replied, trying to keep the knowing look off his face. "We'll stay in there for half an hour, give you two enough time to talk. Text me if you need more."

By the time Maddi was out of the shower, dried off, and redressed, the others had already gone into Wal Mart. She made her way out of the bathroom, having changed into another pair of pyjamas. She was drying her hair still with her towel, but she paused when she saw that Mark was the only one in the tour bus now.

Mark was sat on one of the beds in the back room, trying to think about how to start this somewhat awkward conversation. "Maddi? Are you ready to… uh, talk?" He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck again. He patted the seat next to him, offering her a soft smile.

Maddi chewed on her bottom lip, leaving the towel in the small hamper before she sat down beside Mark on the bed. She sat cross legged, a worried look on her face. "M-Mark…I'm really sorry. I thought I'd be okay. I didn't…it was an accident." She tried to explain, the words coming out a bit jumbled.

"Hey. Woah. Calm down." Mark said softly. "As I said earlier, none of us are mad at you. I just wanted to talk to you about it." He let an arm wrap around her shoulders again, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "How often do they…happen?" He asked, continuing to rub her shoulders.

Maddi knew that there was no way avoiding this question. She didn't want to, but she figured that they deserved to know. She figured she had told them before she joined the tour, or she should have made an effort to try and avoid having accidents. "M-More often than I like to admit." She replied, her head ducked down still.

Mark nodded his head a bit. "Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked. "Or at least me? You shouldn't be embarrassed. You know you're one of my closest friends and I would have helped you with this in any way that I could. I still will."

Maddi leaned into his side, chewing on her thumbnail shyly. "I'm sorry. It's just...it's an embarrassing thing." She didn't think that that was necessary to say, figuring it was plainly obvious. "I've tried to break the habit but…but it's challenging…"

Mark could tell she was struggling, and she probably had been struggling, with this situation for a while now. "How do you deal with it at home?" He asked, looking down at her.

And now came the even more embarrassing part. Maddi brought up a hand to hide her bright red face. She mumbled something under her breath, but when Mark didn't seem to catch what she said, she spoke up a little louder. "I wear…protection." She mumbled out, barely above a whisper. "Usually pull-ups." She added on, her face still hidden behind her hand.

Mark was barely able to hear it, but once he did, he let out a soft coo. "There's nothing wrong with that. If it helps, you should have told me." He commented quietly. "Do you want me to get them to pick you some up?" He offered softly.

"No! Please. Please don't ask them to…" Maddi hid her face behind both of her hands now, a small noise coming out. If more than just Mark knew, she didn't know if she could handle the embarrassment. "I…have some in my bag." She added on. "My big bag, that's in the side of the tour bus..."

"Do you want me to…" Mark began, before Maddi shook her head and got up.

"I'll… go get it." Maddi replied in a shy tone. "This stays between us though, r-right?" She asked, the nervousness obvious in her tone. It was embarrassing enough that her crush knew, but she didn't need their friends knowing as well.

"As you wish." Mark replied, standing up with her to pull her into another gentle hug. "As far as they're concerned, it was a one-time thing due to stress." He added on. He didn't often lie to his friends, but this really wasn't his information to be giving out anyways.

Maddi grinned as she hugged him back again, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. At least one of them anyways. She no longer had to hide this secret from Mark. "Thank you, Mark. You really are amazing, you know that?"

Mark shook his head a bit. "Just being a good friend. I'm sure anyone would do the same." He replied, ruffling up her hair. Something seemed to click in his mind, and he hesitated before speaking up again. "Is this why you never stay over at my house…?" He asked, pausing for a reply. He felt a nod against his chest, and it only made him hug her tighter. Now, he was hoping that things would change for the better, and maybe this would bring them even closer.

They parted soon after that, and Mark changed into his pyjamas while he waited for Maddi to return. Maddi went out to the side of the tour bus with her Tiny Box Tim backpack to get a few pull-ups from her other bag. When she came back in, she quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed into one, before joining a sleepy Markiplier on the other, unsoiled couch. She was glad it was big enough for the two of them to lay down on it, and this time, she wasn't afraid to snuggle up to him and fall asleep.

Nothing was said, as the two silently cuddled together, a comforting silence falling over them.

Mark didn't seem to mind either, as he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head underneath her chin. He could tell that she seemed less tense now, but he continued to rub her back in a comforting way anyways. He could feel her breathing even out, and soon enough, she was fast asleep in his arms. "Goodnight sweetheart." He mumbled out softly, kissing her hair softly.

**This was one of the longest chapters I have ever written, coming in at over 7,700 words. This was also, originally, supposed to go in my one-shots/request book but my editor suggested I make it a separate thing. So…there will be more chapters to come. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
